


the universe is ours (alternatively: you're the hero in my story)

by crapin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Optimistic Ending, au where they dip after lotor loses his marbles, my city now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapin/pseuds/crapin
Summary: So, two lesbian aliens walk into a bar. They’re on their own, they’ve got shit to figure out, and (spoiler alert) they’re gonna be alright.





	the universe is ours (alternatively: you're the hero in my story)

**Author's Note:**

> voltron canon do not interact. i'm taking these ladies and running since y'all don't know how to behave.

The biting cold air from outside seemed to follow Ezor and Zethrid as they walked into the bar-cafe fusion. It settled on their skin and seeped through their pores, chilling them inside and out. When Zethrid closed the door behind them, the snow pelted it, demanding entrance.

 

A slip up from their Oh, So Fearless leader, Lotor - something along the lines of, “destroying all his enemies, Voltron, Haggar, and the rest of the Galra” - had caused whatever flimsy remains of their team that had remained to be dispersed. They’d separated from Axca, Lotor had gone off the rails, and Ezor and Zethrid took that as their cue to disappear and search for the nearest planet to inhabit before they found it was too late to escape.

 

For the first time in _a very long time_ , Ezor and Zethrid were rogue, they had no one to answer to, and, though neither of them had said much on the matter, it was safe to say they were both terrified.

 

“Does anybody work in this joint, or what?” Zethrid barked. “What kind of place is this?”

 

A four armed, four eyed, zero haired man rose from under the bar seconds later. He squinted. “Apologies,” he said. “We’re closed.”

 

“No,” Zethrid said. “You’re not.”

 

“Excuse me, but you think you can just waltz in here and tell me if I’m open or no -”

 

Ezor pushed herself onto the bar and dug her feet into the wrists of his bottom two hands. She grabbed one of his free hands and bent it backwards, ignoring his cries. “We’ve been through hell and back and almost died from walking through freezing temperatures just to get to this trash bar, so either you’re going to give us the warmest, most comforting drinks you’ve got or I can break each of your wrists right now. Your choice.”

 

“ _Okay_ , okay, just let me go, you freak, I’ll give you your freakin’ drinks.”

 

Ezor let him go and slid off the bar. Zethrid expected to see Ezor’s usual smug smile on her face, but was just met with the same stoic look.

 

“Nice one,” Zethrid said.

 

“Thanks,” Ezor answered, but the usual self satisfaction was missing.

 

Moments of excruciating silence passed before the bartender slid two mugs across the table, muttering, “Here you go,” and refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

 

They took their drinks and found themselves a booth in the corner, Ezor sitting cross legged on the soft couch surface, and Zethrid making herself comfortable on the table.

 

“You can’t sit there!” the bar owner yelled.

 

“Shut it!” Zethrid bellowed back.

 

He shut it.

 

Zethrid knocked her mug back before wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

 

“Guy’s an idiot, right?” she said, trying, not for the first time, to find her groove with Ezor. Ever since their team separated, her usual spark was dulled. Dejected sighs and extended silences took the space where witty remarks and playful jabs used to live, and it made Zethrid’s chest ache with every passing second.

 

All Ezor did was laugh a little into her own mug, a forced breath, a simple courtesy so Zethrid wouldn’t be left hanging.

 

Zethrid took another sip from her drink.

 

“This place is a dump,” Zethrid said. And it was; the walls were leaking and there were a number of dangerously loose floorboards. It wasn’t like Zethrid cared, but she was desperate for something to break down the wall that had somehow built itself between the two of them, and insulting things was the only way she knew how.

 

“Mmm,” was all Ezor said.

 

Zethrid set her mug down. “Okay, can’t you just talk to me?” she pleaded. “Ever since we left Lotor it’s been - been - ugh, you’ve been a completely different person! What _happened_ to you?”

 

“Zeth, I’m _tired_ ,” Ezor said. “Tired of - of never knowing who’s gonna turn on us. Never knowing who or _what_ we’re fighting for. Of being treated like we’re disposable.”

 

Her voice shook as she spoke.

 

“But now we’ve got no one,” she continued. Her mouth, once so accustomed to its catty grin that it might as well have been its resting state, was downturned. Her usually playful air was gone, as fear began to take over. Seeing her this way stole the breath from Zethrid’s lungs. “Axca is off doing whatever, Lotor is just plain insane, and who knows what Haggar’s even up to. We’ve got _no one_.”

 

Zethrid pushed herself off the table so she could sit beside Ezor, taking both her hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs in circles in an effort to soothe her. “We’ve got each other. Who needs ‘em?”

 

She had hoped to comfort Ezor, but he words had the opposite of the desired effect. Ezor began to cry.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. It’s - it’s like, like, a _thing_ . It’s you and me against the universe. You were always a sucker for that romantic biz.” Zethrid nudged Ezor. Then, she nudged her again. And again. And again, until, _finally_ , a smile. “Hey, there she is!” she said, her heart, numb to everyone in the universe except for the woman before her, swelled as Ezor’s reluctant smile grew wider.

 

“Fine. So, say Lotor comes back,” Ezor said. “He’ll try to find us. What do we do then?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Come on, you’re supposed to make me feel better.”

 

“Look, Axca’s off doing whatever. Lotor’s off the walls. You and me, we’re strong. We’re smart. Even if he comes looking, he’s no match for the two of us.”

 

“And if he is?”

 

“But he’s _not_.”

 

Ezor gave Zethrid a pleading look.

 

“Fine. Okay. Say he somehow beats our asses, which he won’t, cause before he could try, I’d snap him like a twig and you’d knock him unconscious -” Ezor laughed. Zethrid, unknowingly, tightened her grip on Ezor’s hands, a _thank you_ , a reminder of how grateful she was that she could be so lucky to love her. “But say that he’s about to win. You know what we do? We dip. We run. We report his ass to the authorities of whatever planet we’re crashing on and _bolt_. It’s simply, really.”

 

“And then what?”

 

“What do you mean ‘what?’ I told you.”

 

“But after that.”

 

“I’m not psychic.”

 

“Humor me.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Zethrid sighed, but she was far from exasperated. “So we dip, right? We fly off and hit Reubos, because you always wanted to go to the roller disco on Reubos’ rings, but Lotor’s stick was too far up his own ass to have any fun. So we go, we skate till we drop, we find a place to crash, maybe we even make some friends. And if we love it, we stay.”

 

“And if Lotor finds us again?”

 

“Rinse and repeat. Find a new place to crash. Baby, this is an _opportunity_. We’ve always been tied to our job. Always went where someone else told us to go. Now it’s different. We’re free! It’s our universe.”

 

“And you’re okay with the possibility of always being on the run?”

 

“But I won’t be. As long as I’m with you, I’m always gonna be home.”

 

Ezor, whose shifting eyes hadn’t been able to linger on Zethrid’s face since they arrived, finally looked directly at her. Her eyes pooled with tears, her smile growing wider by the second.

 

“I love you,” Zethrid said. “We’re gonna figure this out together, yeah?” She held a fist out and grinned. “I got your back if you got mine. Just like always.”

 

Ezor laughed a snotty, thick laugh, and knocked her fist against Zethrid’s. “Just like always,” she whispered back. “We can’t stay here though. Pretty sure we’re wanted fugitives in this quadrant. Plus, it’s depressing.”

 

Zethrid intertwined their fingers. “Yeah, no, we definitely can’t stay here. Where to first?”

 

“Hey, it’s our universe, isn’t it?” Ezor’s playful grin was back. Seeing that smile felt like coming home. “Anywhere works.”

 

Zethrid kissed Ezor’s forehead, her nose, her lips, sighing into her skin as Ezor filled the air with giggles. “That’s my girl,” she said before standing up and pulling her away.

 

“Hey,” the bartender yelled. “You two better pay for those drinks! You hear me? Come back here! Don’t think I won’t call the authorities!”

 

However, no matter how much he yelled, his threats were futile. As far as they were concerned, Ezor and Zethrid were already gone. They’d claimed this universe for their own. In this moment, they were untouchable.

 

And for the first time in her life, despite the fact that she had no plan, no status, no affiliation, Zethrid felt her stars align. She felt that, finally, her structured, disastrous life was her own, it finally made some sense, it was finally worth living, because she was with the only person in the universe who never demanded that she be anything but herself. She was free to choose where she went from here. She was free to choose whatever she wanted.

 

And she chose Ezor. She chose the universe. They were all she had, and they were everything she could ever ask for.

 

Zethrid shot the man one last look over her shoulder before hiking her foot up and kicking the door clean off its hinges.

 

Outside, the snow was subsiding. A ray of sunlight peeked out from behind the clouds.

 

Zethrid gestured for Ezor to walk through. “C’mon,” she said. “Let’s get out of this dump.”

**Author's Note:**

> in the end, they travel the universe and get marriedbefore joining the coalition and taking down the galra empire send tweet  
> i don't know if i'll keep this up (i def won't be writing for voltron ever again) - i mostly wrote it for my own comfort. maybe it can bring someone else comfort, too. as far as i'm concerned, these beautiful lesbians live full, long, happy lives and that's that on that!  
> also, not to promote my other works, but i do have an adashi reunion fic and a post s6 fic where lance actually gets the treatment he deserves if anyone was interested


End file.
